


Sonic Jetpack

by War_Disnei



Series: Freaky Video Game Pseudoscience [1]
Category: Jetpack Joyride, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Halfbrick Studios, In the Maze, Jetpacks, Loopholes, Mad Science, Runners, Running, Sega, Video Game Characters, kindness and ferocity, lab of Legitimate Research
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Disnei/pseuds/War_Disnei
Summary: Barry finds an unlikely ally to get to the bottom of the mysteries at Legitimate Research lab...but when things get rough, will the newly forged alliance be enough to get them out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirbrot).



Barry Steakfries was a hot mess. And, unsurprisingly, he happened to be running for his life. 

The Legitime Research lab was literally swallowing him whole, as he ran deeper and deeper into its corridors, the mysteries of which were disclosed each step Barry ran, or bounced, or flew - depending whether he was on foot or using strange vehicles.

He felt like Alice in the wondrous rabbit hole. Only, with hazardous weapons directed at him. And coins, so many gold coins his head was spinning.

Scary, cryptic, fascinating, addictive were all suitable adjectives to describe the experience he was living. Starting off as a rebel saxophone seller who was tired of his enslaved life in enslaving society, the journey Barry had undertaken was proving more and more to be a transformative, nearly mystical experience. The fear that he could bite the bullet was real, danger was looming, while the fact that if he managed to escape he would be forever changed, was a certainty Barry did not dare questioning.

A rocket thrown at him by the scientists - larva-like creatures whom one wouldn't imagine had a life outside the lab - every bit as enslaved as Barry in their own way - whistled past his ear.

"Come on, Barry, darn! One mistake and you're out for good" he told himself.

Had his stunt been worth the hassle? Barry, at the moment, didn't know that. What he knew was that it was too late to go back now. He was throat-deep in the game now, he would play.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was running as if there were no tomorrow as usual, his legs rolling faster than a hummingbird's heartbeat.

Tails closely followed him, his double tails spinning madly.

"Sonic, are you all right, mate?" Miles panted, slightly out of breath.

"Sure, whabouyou?" Sonic snapped back, throwing one fretful glace behind his shoulder.

"I...don't know...how much longer...I can resist!"

Sonic inwardly sighed. He was thinking hard: they needed a plan, and quickly. They were being pursued by Zazz, the purple Zeti demon. The two furry friends could smell his foul stench approaching.

"Aaaargh, lactic acid!" Tails whined.

With a twinge of annoyance, Sonic repressed a huff, setting his  eyes on a huge, twirling loophole ahead of them. It was all weird and steamy, and looked unlike any other Sonic had ever tried. There was an alternative, there sure was: the regular, flat route which would bring them straight to the docks. But they may have had no such options: this time Zazz appeared to be more resourceful than usual. Time was a luxury they did not have, courtesy of Tails. Sonic should have never brought him along on that rendez-vous with Amy Rose, but Tails had insisted _so much_. And now here they were, inches away from being captured. Furry idiot.

With wrathful decisiveness, Sonic took a detour towards the loophole, Tails' indignant howl reaching his ears.

"Follow me and shut up!"

Tails obliged just as Zazz's savagely icy snicker reached their ears.

Sonic and Tails ran towards the loophole, entering it. Everything felt strange, a twirl of colors surrounding them. It was as if they were being dragged and pulled, but Sonic didn't care, he continued running faster and faster even as he lost ground under his hedgehog feet.

All of a sudden, with a burst, they found themselves falling. Tails shrieked, Sonic yelled. They fell butt first onto an unfamiliar ground.

"Sonic, Sonic where are we?" Tails sounded out of his mind.

They were in an enclosed space which was huge nonetheless, endless corridors standing out ahead of them. The white tiles underneath their bums were spotless, and there was a certain chemical smell in the air. Strange sounds reached their ears. In the distance, they could see unrelated items peeking out, such as tropical tree branches and giant squid tentacles. And coins, gold coins everywhere.

As Sonic and Tails got on their feet, gaping, they noticed a handful of chaps wrapped in white coveralls closing a circle around them.

"Oh-ooh, they don't look friendly! We'd better run!" Tails exclaimed.

Just as they started running, Sonic bumped into _something_ coming from the opposite direction. In a chorus of OWs and OUCHs, Sonic and the mysterious character stood up, looking into each other's faces for the first time.

"Oh dear..."

"Yelp!"

Sonic squinted, his eyes registering the sight of a wrecked guy of the same species as Dr Robotnik, though much gentler-looking. His once fashionable suit was torn apart, revealing bare, hairy arms. Unshaven jowls and messy hair adorned his stupefied face, as dark-circled eyes looked back at Sonic. He was wearing a sort of weird watermelon jetpack thingy behind his back.

"I ran out of fruit, but the scientists haven't ran out of bullets...can you help me, please!" Barry Steakfries begged Sonic.

Without thinking twice, the scientists at their throats, Sonic and Tails each took one of the weird guy's arms and started running, dodging bullets and missiles. From bad to worse, Sonic thought.

"Thanks! Thanks guys! I am Barry by the way...Barry Steakfries...what about your names?"

"Sonic the One and Only"

"Miles, but you can call me Tails, for obvious reasons"

"Nice to meet you Sonic and Tails!" Barry exclaimed drunkenly.

Unbeknownst to the unlikely trio, someone else had ventured the mysterious loophole, finding his way out of it, as well: Zazz.


End file.
